


Dark and Stormy Night

by indigomnr96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hot Cocoa, M/M, Modern AU, Other, also, fluffy cuteness, gender neutral reader, storms are nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomnr96/pseuds/indigomnr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Erwin get caught up in a storm, and love sorta...happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Stormy Night

I’ve never written an xreader before…I actually read a whole bunch of erwinxreaders for research…*hides face* I hope it’s okay…

* * *

The light was quickly fading as heavy clouds loomed over head. You looked up at the now dark sky. The smell of rain sat heavily in the air while a familiar, tall blonde walked alongside you as you took note in the change in weather. Suddenly, he stopped abruptly and looked up.

“(F/n),” he spoke, head still cocked to the sky.

“Yeah?” you replied.

“It’s going to rain really soon, and from the looks of it, it's going to rain rather hard.” he added.

“I can tell,” you murmured while nodding your head and looking back up at the sky.

“We’re closer to my house, so we should hurr-“ before Erwin could finish his sentence, a brilliant flash of lightning brightened the sky momentarily before heavy droplets of rain splattered down. Within mere seconds you both were soaked head-to-toe. Erwin gently grabbed your arm and started walking toward the direction of his home.

“Pfft,“ you chortled, the timing was too perfect for it to not be funny. Laughter escaped your lips as you looked at Erwin’s amused, albeit slightly annoyed face. Picking up your pace, both of you jogged to his home. He unlocked the door in record time and you both stood in the entrance, hair plastered to your face, clothes clinging tightly to your frames as water dripped onto the tiled floor. You had let out an unintentional shiver and that seemed to snap you both out of your silence.

“Hold on,” Erwin said as he walked off into a room. Moments later he emerged, carrying several fluffy blue towels. A smile adorned his face as he handed you one.

“Here you go,” he said as he began to dry himself off.

“Thanks.” You said, smiling gratefully as you briskly rub your hair with the warm towel. You wrapped the towel around you like a blanket and let out another shiver due to how cold you were. Erwin stared at you momentarily, seemingly in thought for a moment as he rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm them up. His eyes lit up and he motioned for you to come closer to him.

“C’mere.” He gently murmured.

You practically waddled over as teeth chattered uncontrollably. He suddenly wrapped his arms around you, holding you tightly as he rest his chin on top of your head. A blush quickly rose to your face, helping speed up the heating process as your body slowly regains its normal temperature. You sighed softly in content as you pulled the towel a bit more tightly around yourself. 

"We'll probably catch a cold if we stay in these wet clothes...I have some extras if you need them." He spoke first, pulling away as he walks towards him room once more. 

"S-Sure." you nodded your head, teeth chattering. He came back out with a neatly folded shirt and pair of sweat pants. 

"Bathroom is on the left." he called out to you as he closed his room door. You lock the bathroom door, and quickly toweled off the rest of the rainwater and quickly changed into the warm, dry clothes. As you walk out the bathroom, you smell something sweet. You walked into the kitchen to see Erwin holding a steaming mug and another one on the counter beside him. He took a sip and smiled, sliding the mug on the counter over to you. 

"Hot chocolate?" he offered before taking another sip of his own. You smiled as you graciously accept the warm mug. Taking a sip, you flinched at the heat and realized that you had burnt your tongue like an idiot. Upon noticing this, Erwin chuckles and shakes his head.

"Careful, it's hot." he teased.

"Yeah, no shit," you replied, fanning your tongue with your hands in hopes to reverse the damage. You finally settled on letting the hot cocoa cool and you wandered over to the living room, the sofa looking comfier and comfier with each step you took. Finally you plopped down onto it, staring at the ceiling aimlessly as you heard footsteps approaching. The sofa dipped slightly as more weight was added, your (e/c) eyes met with cool blue ones as you stared unintentionally at Erwin. 

"My tongue is burnt." you let out, which caused the silent atmosphere broken. He rose his eyebrows momentarily in surprise at your statement before a large and rare smile broke out on his face.

"You'll just have to be more careful next time, hmm, (F/n)?" a cheeky smile still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," you sigh, leaning your head back and closing your eyes. You heard a slight shuffling and suddenly noise from the television echoed the room. You weren't exactly interested in watching, but it did provide some nice background noise, the rain still clearly being heard as well. Slumping over, your head now rested on the blonde man's shoulder. You blushed slightly at the fact that he hadn't reacted or moved, so maybe he didn't notice? You felt a quick shuffle and a warm arm wrap around you. 

' _So he did notice?_ ' You thought to yourself, smiling ever so slightly. You looked up at him, blush still dusting your cheeks as he leans down and gently kissed your forehead.

"(F/n)?" he spoke softly.

"Yeah?" you replied.

"Would you do the honors of being mine?" he asked, holding you tighter.

"Of course, but only if you warn me about hot drinks next time. I hate burning my tongue." You responded in a faux-serious manner, causing him to chuckle loudly. 

"I promise," smiling another rare smile as he accepted your silly terms. He leaned down again to press another kiss to your forehead and you lay back, comfortable in his arms. You don't know when exactly you dosed off, but you did remember just how warm Erwin was.


End file.
